two worlds
by Dorsetgirl
Summary: This is a story of a girl not just any girl but a strange girl according to everyone else she was not a girly girl she had never worn make up she had never had a boyfriend some people thought she was a tom boy but she never engaged in games and activities that are often physical in nature.


Two Worlds One Reality

Chapter 1

This is a story of a girl not just any girl but a strange girl according to everyone else she was not a girly girl she had never worn make up she had never had a boyfriend some people thought she was a tom boy but she never engaged in games and activities that are often physical in nature. She was just a normal teenage girl. Her name was Larisa. Larisa had a very good imagination Larissa was a lonely girl she didn't have any friends. She never wanted any ether she had her imaginary world and her imaginary friends matt and Jade . matt was a 17 year old musician with short curly brown hair and eyes Jade was a 16 year old girl with short black hair she loves different languages.

Larisa had long brown hair with blue eyes she was a very quiet girl. Larisa was the second oldest of Mr and Mrs Millers. Larisa had an older Brother Qaida he was very smart 21 year old he was very tall he had short brown hair and blue eyes Qaida had not long ago leafed home to for fill he male model dream. Larisa had two younger siblings Zack a loud 10 year old boy he had short blond hair that covered over one of his brown eyes and a cheeky 9 year old sister Meagan she had long brown hair and brown eyes. Larisa and her family lived on the island Portland. Larisa's life was quite normal she worked part time at a leisure centre she did not drive yet so her mum Mrs Millers drove her there and back. at work Larisa did a lot of different jobs she worked on the weekend as a lifeguard and a centre assistant on Monday and Friday she was a party supervisor and on Tuesday and Thursday she was a swimming teacher and Wednesday was training Day. At work Larisa did her job properly and could not muck around with all her fellow colleges she had to do her job right and to the beast of her ability. the only problem Larisa had was talking she was to shy so she did her job quietly avoiding people when possible day dreaming of her special world where she wasn't shy she was always happy where no one was allowed to cry or be sad or shy everyone was nice and never mean or angry. chapter 2

Zack and Meagan both went to school they would walk there and back every day. There wasn't one day where Zack or Meagan did not get into trouble often not siting still or talking to their friends during class. Mrs and Mr Millers Bothe worked in a tea room. Mr millers ran the tea room he would get up at 6 to get there at 7:00 Mrs millers would do some cleaning washing and go in at 11 they would close the tea room at 5:00 and come home Mr millers would sit on the softer and watch TV with a glass of coke in one hand and a packet of crisps in the other. Mrs Millers would come throw the sort out the accounts finished diner put Zack and Meagan to bed waist Mr Millers sat on the softer. When diner came round Larissa would set the table Zack and Morgan would sit at the table waist Mrs Millers and Larisa broth diner in the dining room. Mr Millers sat on the softer watching TV. Mr and Mrs Millers would go to bed leaving Larisa alone in the front room to daydream in her dream Larissa was with her family on in the middle of her island she had a house made of wood far up in the trees there was no need for money or electricity. where ever you looked there was flowers and plants of each culour a beautiful blue sky with puffy Wight clouds if you look down the grassy path you can see beautiful golden sand with beautiful clear blue sea the water was always sunny it never rained. Larisa and everyone was happy running round playing in the sun Mrs and Mr millers were happy talking to each outer Zack and Megon where playing with their friends Imogen, Elena, boots and Holy. Larissa matt and Jade were all sitting in a tree happily joking with each other everything was grate everyone was happy and enjoying themselves no one was alone or sad Larissa so divided it was time to go she closed her eyes then opened her eyes and was back in the empty front room.

You might think it's a normal family you think right but Mr and Mrs millers always had trouble with their marriage. Chapter 3

Mr Millers was very possessive he would follow Mrs Millers and their children around not letting them go out there not allowed to talk to other people he was bulimics so he would eat and eat then Mack himself sick he was suicidal he would cut himself he showed Larissa when she was little he was a violent man and would hit his children and judge them he did not care about them. Mrs Millers was a strong woman at appears but looks can be dissaving Mrs Millers would hide what she really thorght and felt and just go with the flow.

an till the beginning of June.

One day Mrs Millers came running in yelled Larissa take your sister and brother up stars he Knows I don't love him go up the sitars NOW dad suddenly slams the front door open pushes Larissa out the way. he then frown the money bag in the kitchen Larissa ran in the front room and said Megon Zack GET UP THE STEARS NOW! We ran up the stars dad right behind us Larissa pick Megon up and run into Megon's room Larissa try's to shut the door. Mr Millers pushes the door open and yells what are you doing up hire and DON'T LIAY TO ME he pushes Larissa on to Megon's bed Megon and Zack curls up at the other end of the bed Mrs Millers runs up the sitars yelling's LEVE THEM ALONE. Megon Zack Larissa and Mrs Millers ware all sitting on Megon's bed Larissa hugging Mrs Millers then hugged Mr Millers. She is not quite sour why though then Mr Millers was yelling at us saying he has nothing to live for he does not want to live he won't work in the shop any more he told us he was Bulimic Megon had to ask what that was. Megon was curled up in a ball hugging Andrew her teddy crying her eyes out. Mr Millers yells at her stop crying. Mr Millers just kept on going asking me and Megon and Zack what do we want to happen do you like me do you like me? Mr Millers asked Larissa what have I done so wrong. Larissa let a fewer secrets out when she was 8 Mr Millers told Larissa that if Mrs Millers dyed he would put me and Megon and Zack in a home. Mr Millers pikes on Megon for no reason Mr Millers used to do the same with Zack and Larissa. Larissa told Mr Millers about some of the times he hit her or called her stupid or idiot. And Mr Millers said you must like getting yelled then Larissa got so angry so she just yelled DO YOU THINK I LIKE GETTING YELLED AT YOU FUKING IDIOT ! she was so angry but she calmed down quick Mrs Millers hugged her we were all too scared to leave the room. Larissa dose not swear not out loud and not to her parents normally but she cracked. Mr Millers let Larissa tack Zack and Megon out of the room.

Zack and Megon sat and watched TV they did not know what was happening but Larissa left the house and ran to the park she sat in the empty park and started to day dream but something was wrong this wasn't her island it was dark and gloomy "this can't be my island" Larissa walked around what she thought was her island looking for matt and Jade. Larissa felt scared and really worried about where they are. "Matt? Jade? Where are you guys?" Larissa asked, nervously.

A dark figure came behind her and said, "they are gone, Larissa. They're dead and they're not coming back." Larissa felt shocked when she heard the dark glomey voice, she denies what the figure says. "You're lying! I….I don't believe it." larissaa runs away and looks for them.

After a while Larissa sat down, hung her head down and started to cry her friends were gone her island was dark and scary what was she going to do her real world had just fallen apart and now her imaginary one was gone to she started to cry harder. Then, three voices came towards her, haunting her. Larissa looked around and sees a large dark figure. " matt iiis that ….you" she says but the figure starts to come closer it wasn't matt it was Mr Millers he had a knife in his right hand covered in blood Larissa's eyes went wide when she notest the knife. "Dad…..daddy what happened where is everyone" she cried he grinned an evil grin there over there he points to his left Larissa looks over but all she could see was dark ness. Larissa started to move that way then she heard his cold voice you better run. Larissa suddenly sprinted down what she thought was a path. Mr Millers started chasing her. Larissa was screaming loudly and he chased her. she was running scared and then, fell on a tree rout. three voices came towards her more dark figures Larissa could not tell who or what they were The figures got close to her. she struggles to get free, but it grabbed her leg and dragged her in the ground. Larissa was screaming hysterically and grabbing everything to keep herself away from the figures. After a moment the figure was gone. Larissa really felt scared and then was cornered by a bunch of masked people waiting to seize the boy. she was screaming out of control Larissa got up and run. Larissa was cornered by some other figures waiting to kill him. she screened, WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

Larissa struggles to get free, but the figures corner her and block her escape, which made Larissa even more scared. she was hiding in a tree until a ghost force her to leave, but she was trapped. Then, a figure killer got behind her with an axe. it chased Larissa around.

Larissa fan in to a dead end she was trapped with no place to escape. The figure came behind her and underneath the ground, there were scellington hands coming up grabbing Larissa's foot. she struggles to get free, but she suddenly falls of the cliff into a fiery pit of lava. she was screaming loudly, then she opened her eyes


End file.
